


Second Firsts

by maxsaystowrite



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Spoilers, Written before episode 69, i really wanted to write my dads tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 03:06:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11797104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxsaystowrite/pseuds/maxsaystowrite
Summary: Davenport and Merle were together for a century, but they lost that time for over a decade, becoming different people. They will have to learn to close the gap now that the Hunger is defeated.





	Second Firsts

**Author's Note:**

> Eeeeeeeeey welcome to my davenchurch hell. So I'm going to be making a lot of references to my other fic that explores all of Davenport's life? You don't have to read that one to get this one but I do reference it like twice so if you're interested, go check out "What Lies Beyond The Stars" thanks! I hope you enjoy!

The Hunger shrunk into whiteness of Lucretia’s spell. It was cut off.  _ It _ was starved. The bubble was still opaque but they could see the shifting darkness writhing inside. Lucretia  finished her spell, opening her eyes and leaving one last whisper. Her eyes were as white as her hair. They dimmed into her deep brown as she tied off the spell, keeping the Hunger inside and sustaining it. She took her holy symbol, the one she was using to keep Barry out, and let it rise, meeting the bubble. It was like a lock, sealing it forever.

 

And for a moment, there was no thunderous cheers, no excitement, nothing but silence. The crew looked at each other in the silence. No one breathed, a single breath could break it all apart. Davenport flew carefully out of the Hunger, only going as fast as necessary. And they landed, and the world was as quiet as them. The opal figures had disappeared already. There was nothing they could do besides watch and hold their breath.

 

The crew wandered out of the ship, they had landed by the front line, by the line Lup had drawn. As they set foot on the earth, their new earth, their new home, their soldiers cheered. Screaming and crying their names. Lup came blazing from the other side of the battle field to tackle her brother in an astral hug. He didn’t budge but the sentiment was appreciated. Magnus left, desperate on the search for Fisher and Junior. Lucretia didn’t take her eyes off of the pearly white bubble that now  had a permanent place in the corner of their sky.

 

Davenport looked over to Merle, he didn’t know where else to look. He felt a sudden pang in his heart, then a long, painful ache of emptiness. Of course he had remembered his love for merle when he was inoculated, but now he felt it. His eyes fell on the man he had so much history with and it was like seeing him for the first time again. Of course he had seen Merle before. Now he understood what Merle looked like. He was missing an arm and an eye and he was grey all over.

 

Merle smiled as he noticed Davenport looking. 

 

“Still like what you see Cap’n?”

 

A laugh bubbled out of him, and laugh of pure joy and amusement and love. He laughed so hard, his stomach and lungs hurt. Then, he wrapped his arms around Merle, as tight as possible, still laughing. Merle froze for a moment, the wrapped his arms around Davenport as well, squeezing him close.

 

Davenport could feel the wood against his waist and he straightened up against it for a second before leaning into it. They’ve aged, they’ve changed, they’re going to stay that way. There was a pressure that lifted from Davenport’s chest as he realized it. They could finally move on, completely and totally. Davenport snorted.

 

“This world really chewed you up, didn’t it?”

 

Merle grinned and squeezed him tighter. “Well not all of us could live in luxury on the moon for ten years.”

 

Davenport shuttered and started laughing again, uncontrollably into Merle’s neck. Merle laughed along with him.

 

“Also, I have kids.”

 

Davenport stopped laughing.

  
  


The years apart started to seep into their everyday thoughts, Merle remembered his harsh judgements on Davenport while their memories were lost. Davenport remembered how he acted around Merle, and everyone, while his memories were gone.

 

They couldn’t seem to look each other in the eye. Merle hated it. But there was only one way to get over their gaps, their missing time.

 

“Mavis is twelve and she’s so smart… She’s so curious and intuitive… She’s nothing like her old man.”

 

Davenport’s ears perked up. “Merle you’re-”

 

“I wasn’t a good man here, Dav,” Merle looked Davenport in the eyes. “I was a dead beat. I didn’t know who I was and I took that out on my kids. But I’m gettin’ better. I’m tryin’ harder.”

 

Davenport took Merle’s hand and squeezed it. “You’re going to be great, Merle.”

 

Merle smiled. “Mookie’s a little firecracker. He’s one of those kids you can just throw and he’ll be happy.”

 

Davenport listened intently to Merle’s stories about his children and his life for the past ten years. They were different, they were different people now. It was impossible to move on, to be in love again when they weren’t the same people in their memories. Merle told the stories that Davenport had heard already, but from his point of view, with no second hand comments or veiled heroism. Just what happened and how Merle remembered them. 

 

“They wanted to take the memories of my kids being born… And I couldn’t take that. I just couldn’t so I took another penalty.”

 

“Jesus, Merle, that sounds horrendous…Wonderland sounds like… a nightmare…” Davenport trailed off as his mind flooded with memories of fear and darkness and static. The static was replaced now, he could hear the music Fisher was singing but he remembered the overwhelming static surrounding him and the fear. The pure fear he felt, cold and alone in the star blaster as Lucretia was in Wonderland.

 

Merle noticed the far off look in his eye. “Hey, Dav, you okay?”

 

“Y-Yeah… Fine… I’m…” The fear tightened in his chest and it was harder for him to breathe.

 

“Wanna talk about it? We’re havin’ honesty hour anyways.”

 

Davenport’s hands shook and he looked to the side. “I was left alone when Lucretia went to wonderland. And I understand why I couldn’t go with, I know why, but… I had no idea what was going on, Fisher was  _ crying _ the entire time, and she locked me in… I just… It was the worst two weeks of my life, Merle. It was filled completely with terror and I could only imagine… What you faced inside…” He didn’t notice the tears falling from his eyes until Merle whipped them away. 

 

“Hey, it’s okay… It’s behind us, it’s all behind us.” He said in his soft, tender tone that always warmed Davenport’s heart. 

 

Davenport’s face burned. It was strange feeling this vulnerable but it was good. He started to feel like himself again.

 

“Let’s talk about something happy, something good that we haven’t thought about for a while.”

 

They wracked their brains, trying to find something  _ happy _ in their lives. Nothing from the past decade came to mind, nothing in the past  _ century  _  came to mind. They had to reach so far back, farther than their mission, before it came even close to beginning.

 

“Do you remember that beach trip we took? The senior staff? That one summer?” Davenport asked, reaching towards the first memory Davenport had of them actually talking. 

 

Merle grinned. “The trip I organized? Specifically to get you out of the institute to relax?”

 

Davenport gasped, a smile tugging at his lips. “You did  _ not _ organize a trip to the beach with the entire senior staff just for me.”

 

“I did! You were stressed! And pissing everyone off! So I scheduled a vacation.”

 

“Your invitation was the first time you  _ talked  _ to me!”

 

“I know!”

 

Davenport cackled and settled into a happy grin. “I wanted to kiss you so bad that night, when we were lying under the stars… But we had only know each other for a few days.”

 

“You fell asleep next to me, it was obvious you didn’t care about the time frame,” Merle nudged Davenport’s arm. “I wanted to kiss you then too.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Why didn’t you?”

 

Merle let out a short, nervous laugh. “Hell, Dav, I don’t know. You were my superior? I admired you? I got nervous?”

 

Davenport snorted. “You? Merle Highchurch? Nervous about making a move? When has that ever happened?”

 

Merle’s cheeks burned. “You… And only you…”

 

Davenport noticed his blush and his stomach tingled. “Who’da thought?”

 

Davenport leaned into Merle, and Merle caught the hint. They kissed for the first time all over again. It was as casual and natural as they remembered. But there was something behind the kiss, a history that wasn’t there before. It was a first kiss and a kiss from an old lover all wrapped into one. 

  
  


They fell into each other again, finding themselves describing their relationship as a romantic one and being comfortable with it. They played with the idea of being together, and what that meant now. They had decided that they would just try to get into their rhythm again before making any other leaps.

 

Once Merle thought the time was right, He put a plan into action. He brought plants and petals into their room. He bought a stuffed animal cheetah to lay on the nightstand next to the bed. He scattered the petals everywhere and lit candles on every surface. He laid on the bed with a lily in his mouth, as naked as possible waiting for Davenport to enter.

 

The door cracked open and Davenport looked around the room, noticing all the similarities to their first time. Merle saw the shock on his face and took the lily out of his mouth.

 

“How do you like it? I tried to make it as much like the first time as possible without actually going into the woods, ‘cause it was great but I did not appreciate the dirt up my ass,” Davenport was still silent, eyes coming to Merle’s mouth. “And I know this isn’t the right flower but Daven’s Eye doesn’t grow here.”

 

Davenport left the room and closed the door behind him. Panic filed Merle, he hopped up and ran after him. Davenport was sitting on the sofa when Merle found him, still just staring. Merle sat down next to him. 

 

“Hey? Whats wrong? What’d I do? What’d I forget? I’ll fix it!” 

 

Davenport looked at Merle and blinked. “I don’t want...this.” Fear struck Merle’s heart. He was too forward, too quick, assumed too much. And then Davenport continued. “I... don't want to restart like this. We're not those people anymore, Merle. We haven't been for a long time. I want to restart as we are now, older, with kids, with history, with pasts. I want to build from our time apart not try to cover it up..”

 

Merle felt it now, their age, their changes. He always knew them. But something like this, he thought was a fun idea. Though, Davenport had never been a sentimental man. 

 

“It was so juvenile… So young… When we didn’t know… When we couldn’t have known…” Davenport said. “It was beautiful, I loved it, it’s an amazing memory… But it’s a memory of another life…”

 

“Maybe not another life… we’re still us… Dav… We’re just different… But I get it. We’re different, so this time should be different.”

 

Davenport leaned into Merle, putting himself between his arm and torso. 

 

“I just want to feel close to  _ you _ . The you I'm looking at right now. The one I'm talking to. Because I feel close with the memory of you and I don't want that to be why we’re together. Because we were together in the past. I want to love and know all your changes. I want us to be as ties to each other as we were. I want… I don't know. I want this gap between us to go away. I don't want to be held up by our past.”

 

Merle's hand slid down Davenport's back, making his skin burn. He started rubbing circles into his lower back. Davenport's back had started to ache regularly and it always helped. Davenport let out a sigh and he twisted even closer. 

 

“I know it's hard… I know it's… different. I just didn't know… do you want to leave our past behind us completely? Because I'll do that. I'll leave it dead where it belongs”

 

“Our past will always be there, Merle. I just don't want it to define us? As people or as a couple… does that makes sense?”

 

“Yeah…”

 

Merle kissed Davenport's temple. Davenport leaned over and kissed Merle's shoulder. Merle left a trail of kisses from Davenport's temple to his jawline, down his neck. They shifted positions, Davenport was on his back when Merle offered to clear out the bedroom. And Davenport shrugged. 

 

“Maybe we’re couch people now.”

 

Davenport was excited to get to know Merle’s body again, relearn every piece of skin, greet the new expanses and scars. Mapping out his body again, being so close to him again reminded Davenport how much he missed Merle and his touch.

  
  


“I’ve got someone I want you two to meet,” Merle said, gripping the door knob. He was always nervous when he saw his kids, but this was something else. 

 

Mavis recalled their story, her father’s story, exactly how Lucretia had wrote it. She had a good feeling she knew exactly who was on the other side of the door. They were just so stitched together, nothing, not even a decade apart could ruin them.

 

When Mookie first saw Davenport, he was confused until Merle explain that  _ “This is Captain Davenport. He’s my boyfriend.” _

 

“Schweet! Two dads!!” Mookie cheered running to Davenport and wrapping his sticky arms around him.

 

Davenport smiled and ruffled his hair. “It’s nice to meet you, Mookie.” Davenport’s hand was greasy.

 

Mookie detached himself and then immediately went to climb Merle, begging to be thrown.

 

Mavis walked up to Davenport, her head held high and she stuck out her hand for him. “Captain.”

 

Davenport felt a sudden sense of pride for her swell. He shook her hand. “Mavis.” He nodded to her as well.

 

She drew back her hand and gripped it back around the book she was holding. A smiled cracked across her face. “You are an amazing captain, Captain. I’m honored just being in your presence.”

 

Davenport laughed. “Don’t be honored to be in  _ my  _ presence. The honors all mine. I’ve heard about how  _ smart _ you are and all your studies. You should pursue your love of the sciences.”

 

Mavis grinned and jumped up, anxious and excited. “I want to know about the different races and how they function. I want to draw the line between sentience and concrete! Captain Davenport  _ please _ teach me what you know!”

 

Davenport waved her away. “I’m not in that kind of field… I’m more of a pilot. But I do know someone who could help you find those answers.” 

 

Mavis’ eyes glittered.  “Really?! Who?! Lucretia?! Lup?!”

 

“No, your father.”

 

Mavis immediately deflated. She looked over at Merle who was playing with Mookie. Davenport could see the reluctance on her eyes, the hurt. 

 

“I don't think I trust him to. I know he's trying harder, and I know something was missing from him but Captain… I don't know…” She had tears in her eyes that threatened to fall. 

 

Davenport went to her and wrapped an arm around her. “He was bad in the past… but he truly can't get better unless you let him in… I always relied on him. And he never let me down… and I think you can expect the same now… he's not different just… better.”

 

They watched Merle and Mookie for a moment, quiet and analyzing. 

 

“He loves you, Mavis, more than anything. I hope you know that.”

 

She nodded. “I know… and he really loves you too, Captain… I think you're his better half.”

 

Davenport laughed at that. “I know I am.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you liked it please please please leave a comment! I have five more Adventure Zone fics! I also have Yuri!!! On Ice, Voltron, Miraculous Ladybug, RWBY, Gravity Falls, Star Wars, and Kingsmen fics! Go read those if you're interested! Thank you so much!


End file.
